What a Girl Wants What a Girl Needs
by ZombieSavior
Summary: Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena have a girl's night to clear a few things up. What they don't know is four nosey guys can hear and see everthing going on.
1. Team Awesomeness Assemable

**THINGS TO KNOW**

I do not own The Vampire Diaries

This story does not follow the show

The following are couples

Bonnie/Jeremy(kind of)

Caroline/Tyler

Elena/Stefan

The originals are around and playing nice(very nice)

All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly

**What A Girl Wants What A Girl Needs**

**Chapter 1: Team Awesomeness Assemble**

Jeremy, Tyler, and Stefan are sitting at a booth in the grill looking gray and gloomy. They all had plans with their girl friends that where canceled last minute. That was happening a lot lately.

Damon walks in with a pep in his step. He had just enjoyed a delightful coed from the next town over. She was a petite red head with the bluest eyes, palest skin, and fullest lips. He noticed the three gloomy guys looking well gloomy.

"So brooding has become contagious I see" No response. "Come on some one say some thing"

Tyler rolls his eyes "Caroline canceled on me again third time this week"

Looking like a lost puppy Jeremy says "Bonnie promised to go to dinner with me, we were going to try and start over,"

Stefan looking like his normal broody self "Elena has been distant lately not answering calls not returning texts canceling dates. And when we are together her mind seems to be somewhere else."

Damon smiles "it seems like you have some unsatisfied ladies. Oh well I guess I can find it in my busy schedule to take care of them. It wont be that hard I mean I've had Caroline before I know exactly what she likes. Oh and Elena I have dreamed of all the wonderful things I would do to her, and sweet Bonnie still carrying her V-card. Do you know how sweet her-"

Damon never got the chance to finish his lewd statement because Jeremy charged at him. Of course he didn't even budge.

"Damon! Really!" Stefan had had enough.

"Sorry sometimes my imagination runs away with me. So where are they all tonight?"

"Girls night" said in unison "At the Gilbert home"

"I'm sorry if they are having a sexy sleepover at Elena's why are you losers sitting here?"

Tyler pushes his empty plate away "Girls night hence the word girls"

"So what lets get over there before the action starts" Damon replies in a cheerful voice.

Jeremy with a disgusted look on his face "action come on man my sisters there"

"Correction cousin and this is the south it's totally ok" Damon can see he's making some head way with boy.

"I would like to know what's up with Care lately"

"That's a good boy " Damon says while patting Tyler on the head "see the mutts in"

" Ok why not"

"Baby Gilbert playing with the big boys" Damon tassels Jeremy hair "they grow so fast. So what do you say baby bro? balls in your court?"

"NO!"

"Fine be a broody baby I'll keep an eye on Elena" The three future peeping toms walk out of the mystic grill on a mission, Stefan hesitates then runs after them. The three are standing in the parking lot. Tyler hands Damon a twenty " told you so he so predictable."

Stefan crosses his arms over chest "Shut up lets go"

Damon raises his hand a lot like a student eager to answer their teachers quarry "I call team captain!"

Tyler stops from getting in his car turns to look at Damon "you what!"

"I call team captain. We are team awesomeness on our first mission spy on girls night" Stefan couldn't help the smile that come across his face. Damon was way too excited about this.

**Back inside the grill**

The three original brothers sat at the bar. Having heard the ridicules conversation Elijah says nothing he continues sipping his gin with a small smile on his face. Klaus on the other hand has plenty to say "pathetic, immature, and insecure three traits that look good on no one" Kol laughs "Just plain creepy"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Bonnie's Confession

**Things to know**

I do not own TVD

This is AU and OOC

The next three chapters will be kind of short

All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly

**What a Girl Wants What a Girl Needs**

**Chapter 2 Bonnie's confession**

They park a block away from the Gilbert home. As they walk some questions come up.

"So captain how are we going to do this without getting caught?" Tyler asks with a bit of an attitude.

Before Damon can answer Jeremy brakes in "yeah I don't have super hearing and I have a heart beat."

Damon stops in his tracks turns toward Jeremy with a very firm voice and says. "Sorry Gilbert but I have to bench you on this one. Maybe next time, but don't worry I'll keep an eye on Bonnie for you"

"WHAT! That's bullshit!"

"Everything you just said is true if you come along we will most definitely get caught. I'm sorry I really wanted you to be there when Bonnie confesses her love for me."

Jeremy is ready to attack Damon when Stefan speaks up. "Calm down Jeremy you're not being benched. Listen I've seen these three during a girl's night. They don't pay attention to anything around them, they are too busy talking about how hot some celebrity is or something about fashion. Hopefully they are in the living room that way we can see through the windows. The living room window can be opened from the outside we can slide it just a little for Jeremy. That way everyone will be able to hear and see everything."

"Wow bro that's kind of creepy."

"What?"

"That you know all that. And you came up with a really good plan that fast. This is not your first time spying on Elena is it?" Damon was actually a little worried his brother was showing stalker tendencies.

"I nominate Stefan as new team captain."

"Quite Boy"

"You know these dogs jokes are getting old fast"

"No really shut up were here. And the lights are on in the living room YES!"

"You know that's creepy too, how excited you a grown man are about spying on three teenage girls"

"I think being creepy is just a Salvatore family trait" Tyler says with a grin. The brothers look at each other as if they are really thinking about Tyler's remake.

"Well at least we're good looking creeps. That's more than I can for you." Before Tyler can come up with a witty remake he sees Caroline bouncing down the stairs.

She's wearing one of Tyler's old jerseys and red ankle socks her hair pulled back in a tight bun. When she disappears into the kitchen Tyler speaks up.

"She's so sexy with out even trying and my jersey looks great her"

"Whatever she's alright!" Damon's words go unnoticed because Caroline comes back into the living room with cheddar Pringles a bag of skittles and Ben and Jerry's cake batter. She sits with her back facing the window. She opens her chips and starts eating when Elena comes down.

Elena is wearing black boy shorts and a black tank top that show off her long legs and toned arms. Her hair is in a loose braid. With out making eye contact or uttering a word she heads straight to the kitchen.

"See that is sexy. Right bro" Stefan doesn't take to kindly to Damon's remake but he holds his tongue. He is well aware of how attractive _HIS_ girlfriend is. He doesn't have to say anything. Jeremy on the other hand has lots to say.

"Dude that's my sister and your brother's girlfriend could you please cool it." Before Damon can respond Elena walks back in the room. She has plain lays potato chips a bag of plain m&ms and Ben and Jerry's cherry Garcia. She sits facing Caroline and the window but is completely oblivious to the four peeping toms.

Both girls sit there not saying anything to each. They do their best to avoid eye contact. After about five minutes of this weirdness Caroline yells up stairs to Bonnie. Outside the guys don't know what to think of this. If they didn't know better they would think the two girls were strangers.

Up stairs Bonnie is pacing back and forth in Elena's room. She is trying to calm herself down. She's not use to keeping secrets from her two best friends and she's not good at it. She stops pacing when she hears Caroline calling her. Bonnie grabs the knob and says "well here goes"

Bonnie takes her time coming down the stairs. She's wearing purple and pink poka dot pajama pants that hang low on her hips with a matching long sleeve mini t that comes just above her navel. Her hair is in a messy pony tail and she has hello kitty slippers on. As soon as she hit's the bottom step she runs to the kitchen.

"She is so beautiful!" Jeremy can't take his eyes off her.

"She should show more skin and let her hair down" Damon's mind is headed to a naughty place and Stefan can see it. He shoves Damon in the ribs to shut him up.

Just then Bonnie returns with goldfish crackers a dark chocolate milky way and Ben and Jerry's fishy food. She sits in the middle facing the T.V. Once again silence owns the room. Stefan knows this isn't right they should be laughing and talking having fun but before he gets a chance to comment on the lack of activity Bonnie speaks up.

"**I'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH KOL A LOT AND I LIKE HIM I MEAN I LIKE HANGING OUT WITH HIM!"**

Damon has to put a hand over Jeremy's mouth and hold him down. He is ready to rush in there and ask her if she is out of her damn mind. He's not the only one Damon looks to Stefan and they are thinking the same thing why in the hell would Bonnie be hanging out with an original Kol at that.

Bonnie takes a deep breath "Oh it feels good to say out loud." she opens her fishy food and starts eating like nothing has happened.

Slack jawed and wide eyed is the only way to describe Caroline and Elena's faces.

"I'm sorry care to elaborate on that" Caroline blurts out.

"yes please do."

"Okay after being cheated on with ghost I went to the old witch house. Even though the witches are gone, you know how they left after I brought my now cheating ex boyfriend back from the dead but I digress. I still feel a pull to the house. So whilst I was in the basement throwing myself my very own pity party I heard something up stairs. My magic went on high alert. You know the little magic I have left remember how the 100 dead witches took their magic back after I begged for the life of my cheating ex boyfriend. So me and my little bit of magic run up stairs I see Kol sitting in the middle of the living room he looked like he was meditating or something. So I asked.

"What are you doing?"

Without opening his eyes or turning around Kol responds "tying to feel something rumor has it this is a hot spot for witches because of a tragic event that happened a long time ago"

"Okay what are you trying to feel?"

"Anything my ma was a witch. Witches have always festinated me. I respect them they don't have it easy. Being a servant to nature in all."

"That is so true. Well I hate to be the barer of bad news but all the spirits are gone because of a tragic event that just happened recently"

"Don't you still feel a connection with this place?"

"Yeah I do but I guess it's just because I spend so much time here."

"No it's more than that you're not alone Bonnie Bennett. Witches will always take care of their own first they would never leave you completely remember that." Kol finally stands and looks at Bonnie "So why are you here?"

"Feeling sorry for myself" I then went on to tell him my complete life story. And he listened and was genuinely interested he even offered to take care of Jeremy for me. It was like having a big brother until" Bonnie hesitates.

"Until what Bonnie don't you dare get shy now" Caroline is enjoying this way too much.

"He kissed me and I kissed back" Bonnie gives a heart warming smile "It was almost magical"

"God Bon you're glowing" Elena says with no emotion what so ever.

"You go girl you get you some original lovin!"

"Wait What?! No no Care it's not like that I mean we talk a lot he knows so much about witches. He brings me grimores that I'm sure he stole from Klaus. I'm sure Klaus stole them from witches. He is also teaching me to be more assertive. He likes to remind me that I'm a Bennett and I need to start acting like it."

"Well I'm happy for you being depressed over baby Gilbert was not becoming of you" Caroline give Bonnie a hug.

Damon smiles to himself. He loves that his nicknames are catching on. At this very moment he is proud to be Barbie Vamps creator. While Damon is busy praising himself he feel something wet on the hand covering Jeremy's mouth. When he looks at him he is crying. Jeremy pulls away from Damon's tight grip and starts walking away. Stefan stands to go talk to him but Damon pulls him back down.

"Just let him go he needs sometime alone. Plus Elena's talking." Stefan has to work at holding his self back he is really getting tired of Damon's obsession with his girlfriend.

Jeremy walks to the end of the block and breaks down. He was well aware of how much he hurt Bonnie he just never realized how much she sacrificed for him. For a witch to give up so much power had to be hard but Bonnie chose love or magic and he just rubbed it in her face when he made that little mistake. He vowed to do everything in his power to make it up to her. Back at the Gilbert home.

Elena sat not saying anything. She was sick and tired of Bonnie bringing up her lost magic and she really didn't like the was they were talking about her little brother. So she decades to change the subject.

"Well since Bonnie gave us her little confession I suppose I should emancipate myself and tell you all what I've been up to."

**I hope this isn't too hard to follow. The guys out side the window are seated from left to right: Tyler Stefan Damon Jeremy. I hope you can all tell where this going. **


	3. More secrets

**Things to know**

I do not own TVD

This is AU and OOC

I put Elena and Caroline's secrets in one chapter to get the plot moving faster

All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly

**What a Girl Wants What a Girl Needs**

**Chapter 3 Elena's emancipation/Caroline's dirty little secret**

Elena opens her mouth ready to spill her guts when Bonnie stands up.

"Hold that thought I have to use the little girls room." As soon as she is out of the room Elena turns to face Caroline.

"Can you believe Bonnie?"

"Believe what that she is finding happiness with Kol. It might be a good thing for her. Maybe she'll stop letting people run her over." Caroline says with a mouth full of skittles.

Elena isn't happy with that response. "You mean Damon don't you?"

Damon's ears perked up at the sound of his name coming out of Elena's mouth. At the same time Jeremy rejoins the group feeling better that he has an actually plan now. "Where is Bonnie?"

"Bathroom" Damon says with out looking away from Elena he has stopped listening all his attention is on her. He gets that feeling you get when someone is staring at you he looks to his right and Stefan is staring holes into him. "What!" Stefan doesn't say anything. He just shakes his head.

"No I mean all of us. Be honest we all use Bonnie when we need her. She's our best friend and I think we should start treating her like it again." Caroline is getting fed up with the whole I'm in love with Stefan but I love Damon too.

"Yeah whatever." Elena is starting to have second thoughts on sharing her secret, but if Caroline is okay with Bonnie and Kol then she will be okay with this. Bonnie walks back in room and sits back in her spot all eyes are on Elena but she is lost in thought.

"So you were saying?"

"Elijah"

"what about that two faced double crosser?" Bonnie asks with no emotion in her voice what so ever. She still hasn't forgiven him for his betrayal. Elena is not very happy with the name but she continues anyway.

"Well he has been coming to see me. We have been hanging out a while now."

"WHAT!" Bonnie is angry and Caroline can tell so she intervenes before something bad happens.

Stefan was thankful for Bonnie's out burst and the tension that was building in the room other wise the girls would have heard the commotion outside. When Damon heard Elijah's name he lost it. Stefan holds him back Jeremy covers his mouth but it's not working so Tyler does something he's always wanted to do he snaps Damon's neck. "God that felt good!" Tyler sits back down but notices how Stefan's face has turned to a more worried look.

"Hey she said they were just hanging out that's nothing right" Tyler does his best to be comforting. Stefan doesn't reply just nods his head.

"Let her finish Bon" Bonnie takes a deep breath and Elena continues.

"Yeah so he showed up about two months ago, he was just visiting Klaus but wanted to stop by and see how I have been doing. I forgot what a real gentlemen was like." Elena is smiling now full on and you can see the longing and lust in her eyes. This does not go unnoticed by the Stefan who is gripping the window sill so tight it's starting to crack. Jeremy grabs his hand. It's taking all of Stefan's self control not to rush in there and brake her neck.

"Well that's something" Caroline really doesn't know what else to say. "Bonnie what do you think?"

"I was once told if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all." she sets her empty carton of fishy food aside. Caroline holds back a giggle and Elena just rolls her eyes.

"You know he has his own place about two hours away I'm helping him decorate it"

"WHAT!" This time the out burst comes from Caroline.

"Calm down Care let her finish" Bonnie throws Caroline's words back in her face. With a smirk.

"You're right Bon"

All eyes are back Elena. "That's it he's so caring and sweet. Really unlike any other guy I know" Bonnie and Caroline stare at each other in disbelief.

"What about Matt he's got to be the nicest guy in the world" Caroline says with an aditute.

"Or your boyfriend Stefan you remember him right" Bonnie says with sarcasim

"Of course but Elijah is different. He's more."

All six pairs of eyes are on her. "So nice of you to join us Damon" Tyler says while Damon is rubbing his neck. Completely ignoring the dog he looks at Stefan who looks lost.

"So what did I miss?" Stefan doesn't make a move or say a word. "That bad uh?"

Caroline speaks up "Well I hope you feel emancipated."

"I do wow you're right Bonnie it feels good to get it out in the open"

"Please do not compare what I said to what you just said" Elena rolls her eyes she's getting sick of Bonnie. Once again Caroline sees the tension between the two friends so she has to brake it up again.

"Well now I'm in the sharing mood" Both girls look in her direction. "I have been spending time with Klaus"

"WHAT!" Bonnie and Elena yell in unison.

Three sets of eyes look to Tyler who's eyes are yellow. He angry but he's controlling it well. Tyler would never tell anyone but he had his suspicions about Caroline and Klaus.

"Listen has much as you all use me to trick him he started to pick up on the fact that I was just a distraction. He's not dumb. So we started talking and he opened up to me and showed me the real him and he's a pretty sweet guy. I know everything he's done so you can both save it. We are just friends. Mostly."

"MOSTLY" Both girls shout in unison.

Tyler doesn't wait for the rest of Caroline's story or to find out what mostly means. He takes off in a full sprint. He doesn't want anyone's pity. About a month ago he smelt Klaus all over her. He's just been waiting for her to give him the walking paper while secretly hoping she wouldn't. Jeremy contemplates going after him but he knows that even if he could caught up to him there is nothing he would be able to say to make him feel better.

"Yeah he wants to make it official. He wants me to dump Tyler which I just feel bad about. But he wants to take me away anywhere I want to go after graduation." Caroline's facial expression isn't matching her voice. She sounds excited but looks troubled. She really does love Tyler but maybe just maybe their relationship has run it's course.

The room is quite. Each girl is thinking about something different. When Bonnie decides to be a real Bennett and speak her mind.

**I'm not going to lie not super happy with this chapter but I am kind of losing interest in this story it's seem flat so I'm adding some drama. It's completely last minute but hopefully it will bring some much needed excitement. So next chapter the girls really let each other have it and their friendships come into question.**


	4. The gloves come off

**Things to know**

I do not own TVD

This is AU and OOC

There will be some hurtful things said

All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly

**What a Girl Wants What a Girl Needs**

**Chapter 4 The gloves come off **

"So Care you might want to keep an eye out for Elena while you're dating Klaus."

"What for?" Caroline is confused.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Elena is offended.

"Well you know she has the Petrova complex" Bonnie says looking at Elena but talking to Caroline.

"The what?" Caroline still not understanding.

"She needs two men at all times and she prefers them to be brothers" Bonnie informs them nonchalantly.

The guys hear someone giggling they turn to see Tyler has returned. "That's so sure." Both Salvatores want to be angry but it's kind of the truth. Caroline on the other hand does not hold back. She is out right laughing.

"That is it! I'm getting so tired of you. You know what the problem is you two are just jealous of me." The laughing stops. "Bonnie you are so pathetic the only guy you have running after you is my baby brother. And honestly I think you put some kind of hex on him. I mean he has done and can do so much better then you. You have no ideal what's it's like to be wanted by a man."

In that very moment Stefan's heart breaks this is not his Elena this is not the girl he fell in love with this is Katherine. Damon jabs Stefan in the side "Hey who does she remind you of right now?" it's seems both brothers where thinking the same thing.

"That's not true Bonnie is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Jeremy can't believe what his sister is saying.

"And you" Elena turns to Caroline. "You are always going to be second place to me. You better hold on to Klaus because he's the best you'll ever be able to do. But knowing you you'll go after Stefan everyone knows how much you love my sloppy seconds."

"If I remember correctly I had Damon first" Caroline scratches her head. "Yep pretty sure I had him first. And just think about it he had to compel me to be with him you went all too willingly." Elena is pissed she told Caroline about this one encounter where her and Damon took playing around a little to far.

"What is she talking Damon?" Damon looks at Stefan who has pure fire in his eyes. He starting to think that this spying thing was not a good idea after all.

"it's nothing we kissed… a little…and "

"You know what just stop." Stefan says a little too calmly.

"Come on Stefan it was nothing big"

"No just stop I'm not even mad at you, because you're my brother and I know you're an ass I know you can't be trusted it's her. I thought she was better then this I was wrong"

Damon feels like shit. His little fingering session with Elena doesn't seem worth the hurt he hears in his brothers words.

"Time out go back when were you with Damon?" Bonnie is actually not that shocked.

Elena doesn't get the chance to say anything Caroline has all the details. "About a month ago. She said Damon wanted to taste her."

"And you let him?! This is too funny you said a month ago so within a two month time period you have been sexual active with three men. Well thank the heavens you're a fang banger or you would end up on Maury."

"I have not had sexy with Elijah I would never do that to Stefan."

The brothers look at each other even though Damon has no right he is still mad. He sees the angry in Stefan's eyes even though his face is neutral it's like the calm before the storm.

"You are lying though your teeth your heat is going a mile a minute"

"What you wouldn't hurt Stefan by sleeping with Elijah but you have no problem hurting him by sleeping with his brother. You are not just hoe you're a stupid hoe." Caroline is now rolling on the floor laughing while singing Nicki Minaj's stupid hoe.

"You two can call me what you want but three of the most beautiful men in the world WANT ME THEY ARE WILLING TO FIGHT AND DIE FOR ME THEY WILL DO ANYTHING FOR ME EVEN TAKE YOU TWO OUT!" Elena stares Bonnie straight in the eyes "Damon has said it more then once he would gladly sacrifice you for me and lets be honest any real man would"

Damon is starting to get worried he would have gladly forgiven Elena for her indiscretions with Elijah but this attitude is just not attractive. She was sounding more and more like Katherine and he didn't like it.

This is now becoming alarming. "So is this how girlfriends talk to each other?" Tyler is confused

"No something is not right." Stefan is getting worried if Kol was teaching Bonnie to be a real Bennett then he knows this will not end well. Bennett's can be sweet and helpful but get on their bad side and it's game over.

"Bonnie is it me or did she not just pull a Katherine?"

"Oh no she pulled a Katherine, but you can't blame her she is basically just Katherine with bad hair."

"And no sense of fashion" Caroline says looking her up and down.

"I will not be disrespected in my own home both of you get the hell out now!" Elena stand barely hold back her tears.

"Both girls stand and go up stairs to get their things. "Caroline can I give you a word of advice?"

"Sure Bon what?"

"If you are going to be with Klaus please let Tyler go."

"I will I am. God knows the world doesn't need another Elena running around." Both girls share a laugh and a hug. "What happened to us?" Caroline ask ready to cry.

"The same thing that has been happening to best friends since the beginning of time we've grown apart. You are going after the things you really want in life Elena's turning into the bitch she has always been and I'm standing up for myself. We are just too different now."

"I guess you're right but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends" Caroline says with a little hope.

"We will always be friends not matter what even with that raging bitch down stairs. " Both girls laugh.

Caroline stops in her tracks "Wait you aren't going to apologize are you?"

"Hell to the No!" Both girls come down stairs and see Elena standing in front of the door.

"I expected more from you Caroline you and I have so much more in common then her." Elena is standing right in front of Bonnie now but looking past her to Caroline. She gets no response from either girl so she continues. "I mean can you imagine growing up with your own mother not wanting you your father who puts his work before you and poor grams lord knows she tried with you but failed.

Outside all four guys give a collective "OH SHIT!" Tyler and Jeremy stand they know how much grams meant to Bonnie, they are expecting Bonnie to run out crying. Damon and Stefan stand because they know first hand the true wrath of a pissed off Bennett.

At first Caroline feels sorry for Bonnie and she wants to stand up for her but before she can say anything Elena is slammed against the front door and lifted up until her head is touching the ceiling she is yelling at Bonnie to release her and get out. "Bonnie just calm down" Caroline is really getting tired of playing peace maker between these two. But she knows Bonnie would never forgive herself if she hurt Elena. Elena starts to grab at her throat Bonnie is chocking her. At the same time the back door opens the living room window shatter. Elijah comes from the back Tyler Stefan Damon and Jeremy come through the window.

"Bonnie drop her right now or I will have no chose but to kill you" Damon doesn't know why he's threaten the witch for harming Katherine's carbon copy but he is.

"Miss Bennett I ask that you release Elena immediately" Elijah is trying to play it cool he has known a few Bennett's in his lifetime and upsetting them has never ended well.

"Bon please let her go that's my sister she's all I have left" Jeremy is in tears he loves Bonnie but he would never forgive her if she took Elena away from him.

"Bunny its Tyler look I know you're upset and you have every right to be but this is not going to make you feel better just worst." Tyler's calm voice shocks everyone but Caroline she remembers when they were younger that is exactly how he use to talk to her. But it does no good.

"Stefan says something to her! Make her stop" Damon demands.

"I like this new Bonnie" Stefan says with a smile. Damon has had enough he goes to attack her but Stefan stops him.

"Kol do something now if she kills my blood bag you will find yourself back in that coffin." everyone looks at the back door Klaus and Kol are standing there watching everything. Kol smiles he has never been more attracted to her then he is right now. He has taught her well but she still has a long way to go.

"Bonnie what did I tell you a Bennett commands respect naturally they do not force It." with that Bonnie releases the hold she has on Elena's neck but does not put her down.

When Bonnie speaks her voice is very intimidating, she commands the whole rooms attention everyone is listening. "You can say what you want about me you can say what you want about my mother but as long as you live you better never utter another word about my Grams' am I making myself clear?" Elena nods yes. Bonnie releases her Elena falls to the floor with a thud. Damon is by her side in a flash. She pushes him away and runs into Elijah's waiting arms. Bonnie picks up her things and walks to the back door where Kol is happily waiting for her. "Good girl!" A new feeling is taking over Bonnie and she likes it.

"Hold the phone what in the hell are you all doing her?" Caroline asks confused on how everyone mysteriously showed up just as the shit hit the fan.

"Wait she's right what's going on" Bonnie ask looking to Kol for answers. Even Elena wrapped up in Elijah's arms is thinking the same thing.

"Well see uh….." Tyler starts but doesn't know where to go so he just stops. Bonnie walks back in the house goes straight to Elena who flinches and says "invite them in now" she was not asking she was telling and after what had just happened she did it without a second thought . "Klaus Kol please come in"

"Everyone living room now" Bonnie commands and everyone obliges even Damon and Klaus with out question high tale it to the living room. "There are a few things we need to talk about"

**Hopefully this added the much needed drama. There wont be many more chapters because I'm still not feeling this story like I was before. Let me know what you think.**


	5. The truth comes out

**Things to know**

**I still don't own TVD**

**AU/OOC**

**More hurtful but honest things**

**All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly**

**WHAT A GIRL WANTS WHAT A GIRL NEEDS**

**CHAPTER 5-The Truth Comes Out**

Without a sound everyone finds somewhere to plop themselves in the living room. Except Bonnie and Kol who are standing in front of everyone. A moment of silence occurs while Bonnie is looking around at everyone. The people she loves the people she used to love the people she hates the people she use to hate. The people she just feels plain sorry one has uttered a word but with Bonnie's silence Elena takes it upon herself to speak.

"You are right for once."

Bonnie doesn't say anything she just listens. She remembers what Kol told her. _"Bennett's are natural born leaders. They know that there is more to being a great leader then being the strongest. You must be compassionate. You have to listen to your people. Give everyone a chance to voice their opinion."_

"Elena not now!" Elijah is worried about how Bonnie will react to Elena's opinion.

"No please Elena continues." Bonnie responds with an air of superiority that everyone supernatural or not can feel.

"Thank you. You said that we need talk about some things and your right for once. We need to talk about you and that high horse you're on. Doesn't it get lonely at the top?" Elena says standing with a smirk that looked way too much like Damon's.

"You are so judgmental that it makes me sick! I am so tired of it. I don't care that you're a witch." Elena has one hand on her hip the other tapping her chin, her facial expression is one of a scholar lost in thought.

"Tell me Bonnie how it feels to be a witch. That's all you are a witch. If you did not have magic you would still be the same pathetic little girl you have always been. The same judgmental girl you have always been" Elena is proud of herself everyone else may bow down to the mighty Bennett but not her.

Everyone is worried its plain as day on their faces. The only people not showing any real emotion is Bonnie and Kol.

"Is that really how you feel? Honest to god is that how you feel Elena?" Bonnie's face is still unreadable.

"Yes you are judgmental and you have no right to be."

"Is that how you feel or is that how Damon feels? Cause if truth be told Elena I have never judged you." Kol walks to Bonnie and whispers in her ear.

"Truths, tell only truths don't let your emotions get in the way." Kol kisses her cheek and stands back he knows exactly what Bonnie is about to say. Elena isn't given the chance to answer before Bonnie completely tears in to her.

"Did I judge you when you found out what Stefan was and you continued to date him? Did I tell you how stupid you were? No because Stefan brought something out of you that we had not seen since you lost your parents. You helped me see past what Stefan was. When you found out you were the doppelgänger of Stefan's ex and you continued to date him, did I tell you how creepy that was? No because you can't chose who makes you happy. When you forgave Damon after he broke your only brother's neck in front of you did I tell you that you were a shitty sister? No because it wasn't my place. When you were so sure that you knew what was best for Jeremy and you had Damon compel him to go to Denver where he was all alone and unprotected with an original did I say you can't even take care of yourself so how would you know what was best for him? No because he is your brother not mines. Whenever you bring up how Elijah saved your life when it was clearly my magic and John's love for you do I call you a lousy ungrateful friend. No! Did I judge you when you decided you were in love with Stefan but had feelings for his brother no did I tell you how Katherine that made you sound? No because who you love is your business. When you let Damon hit the trifecta by sleeping with you did I tell you how gross it was? No cause who you spread your legs for is your business. With the fact that every man that loves you only loves you because you are a watered down version of a women they couldn't handle did I tell you how pathetic that made them or you? No because it's not my business." During Bonnie's rant her voice stayed leveled her emotions in check and magic under control. Kol was very proud of her! As was everyone, Bonnie had a habit of losing control when she was angry or sad.

"I'm sorry the trifecta is?" Damon was confused.

"You slept with her great grand whatever Katherine is to her, her mother and then her. Congratulations Damon you are a true man whore." Bonnie was proud of herself but so was Damon it didn't hurt his feelings at all.

"Fingered. He fingered me I have not slept with Damon and I never will." Elena sits back down next to Elijah. "See Bonnie I have a harem of men that want me this all goes back to the fact that you are jealous of me. God Bonnie gets over it."

"Truths Bonnie" Kol saw Bonnie about to lose control she let her calm demeanor slip just a little. Bonnie takes a deep breath of then begins.

"There is a very big difference between quality and quantity. You have quantity but none of it quality." Bonnie looks at Stefan he has a smile on his face this new Bonnie is someone he could see his self-hanging out with. "Well most of it isn't quality." Bonnie had said her piece she was ready to go not caring what Elena's response would be but like most things in her life it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Really Bonnie you think Jeremy is quality. Oh wait Kol you honestly think Kol is quality?!" Elena laughs "Kol can't hold a candle to Elijah." This doesn't sit well with Elijah she may be the woman he fancy's but Kol is family. Before he has a chance to put Elena in her place Bonnie does it for him.

"Yes Jeremy is a lot of things but he sees me for me. I'm not just a witch to him he thinks my magic is cool. He saw it has a gift when I saw it as a curse. Kol is the same he is teaching me so much not just about my magic but about my ancestors. Things only Grams would be able to tell me. Kol is the person constantly telling me to stop biting my tongue to open up to everyone. I didn't want to I didn't want to hurt anyone. But I thought about it and no one takes my feelings into consideration so why should I take there's. But I'm the bigger better person so I still hold my tongue. But if you really want to know what I think?!"

Faces where in pure shock was Bonnie still holding back. She had just given Elena the business so Caroline thought.

"I think you only call me judgmental because Damon does." Bonnie turns to Damon; he is staring at Elena holding Elijah's hand. "And you only call me judgmental because unlike everyone else in this room I have no problem telling you the truth to your face. I will always call you out on your shit. But not you Elena. I have swallowed my pride too many times." Bonnie is headed to the door she and Kol grab her things.

"You think you're better than me!" Elena yells more as a statement than a question.

Without actually looking back Bonnie reply's" No Elena I'm better than you no thought required!" Kol opens the front door but before she walks out she turns and asks "Does anyone else have anything to say to me?"

The room sat in silence again. Then Stefan speaks "No I'm good" everyone else just nods their heads no one has the balls or confidence to hear what Bonnie really feels about them.

"Caroline you need to let Tyler go." Care turns to look at Tyler and he just holds up his hand.

"It's okay I know and I'm cool with it" Tyler figures if he lost he might as well be a good loser. To his surprise Klaus gets up and extends a hand. They shake hands. No words are exchanged.

"Elena I would tell you to choose but why should you when no matter what they will always come back to you, so there's that" Bonnie turns to leave then stops she almost forgot Jeremy.

"Jeremy I'm nothing like Damon I will be no one's second place what we had was great but it's over so move on I have" She didn't feel like being sweet Bonnie about it so she just told it like it was. Jeremy just nodded his head.

"Now we are going to get something to eat because telling the truth makes me hungry."

"Hey Bon I'm coming with you I could use bit to eat" Tyler says "being dumped for your sir really makes me hungry."

"Yeah I'm coming too" Stefan stands.

"Stefan I didn't dump you!" Elena is confused why Stefan would want to hang out with the heartbroken and not her.

"Oh sorry Elena but I never really learned to share we are over." Stefan turns and walks away.

"What do you say love, how does a late dinner at the grill with friends and family sound?" Caroline's face lights up she knows how Klaus feels about the grill. Not his favorite place.

"Absolutely perfect." She says with a new found happiness.

"Wait for me brother. I guess if Bonnie is going to be a real Bennett I need to get on her good side" Bonnie cuts her eyes back at Damon and repeats words that Damon is sure he has heard before.

"I don't have a good side" With a smile that was all Shelia.

"I will try and remember that" Damon turns to Elena "What Stefan said is true for all Salvatore's we don't share at all ever."

"Well it's not like I have anything else to do so I'm coming too" Jeremy pulls his self-off the floor and heads outside.

"Elena are you okay?" Elijah is worried she is in some kind of trans her eyes are going all wild and her mouth is hanging open. "Elena I need you to pull it together and standup"

She complies with Elijah thinking he is going to carry her to her bedroom and tell her how perfect she is. She knows Elijah will make her feel like the only girl in the world.

"Thank you. You were sitting on my keys" Elijah turns and walks out. He almost feels bad for Elena but knowing that she only saw him as one of many lovers was enough for him to man up and move on.

**Ten minutes later at the grill**

"So everyone comes" Bonnie looks around and laughs. They had to push five tables to make room for everyone.

"Well almost everyone" Caroline can't help but miss Elena. You don't go through life with a best friend and forget about them in ten minutes.

Bonnie knows the look on Care's face. She was honest and it cost her one of her best friends. But she refuses to back down.

"Hey Stefan can I see your phone really quick?" Stefan reaches for his phone and with his vamp speed holds it up then puts it away. Bonnie is not seeing the joke.

"You see with your eyes Bennett not your hands" Everyone at the table laughs it's a corny joke but still a joke.

"Very funny Salvatore didn't know you had it in you" She then snaps and his phone appears in her hand. "Yeah I was just asking as a courtesy" She smiles and dials Elena's number. Then puts the phone on speaker.

It only rings twice before Elena picks up "I knew you wouldn't leave me you are my true love and I'm so sorry it took this long for me to see that." Everyone is covering their mouths trying to hold in their laughter.

"Sorry wrong again"

"Bonnie what do you want?! And why do you have Stefan's phone?"

"I knew the only person you would pick up for right now is Stefan." Bonnie says making direct eye contact with Stefan.

"Well I love Stefan he is my"

"Elena you don't know what love is your eighteen you haven't done anything haven't been anywhere you don't know what love is so calm down." Everyone stopped and thought for a minute. They were all thinking the same thing. Bonnie was right again. These grown ancient men who have done everything and been everywhere are running around these teenage girls whose lives have just started.

"Again what do you want Bonnie?"

"FOR YOU TO GET OVER YOURSELF AND COME HAVE SOME FUN WITH US!" Caroline yells before Bonnie can answer. Everyone is laughing. It sounds like fun something she could really use.

"I don't know." Elena's voice sounded so pathetic.

"Okay well see ya around." Bonnie hanged up. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop. "What! I'm not going to coddle her she's a big girl if she needs time alone we will give her time alone. No one is going to beg her to get out and live. Now where were? Oh yes Klaus was volunteering to buy all of us dinner!"

Everyone cheered and laughed Klaus just smiled he would do it. It's just money and anything to keep Caroline smiling as bright as she is now.

**Meanwhile back at the Gilbert house**

Elena is sitting in her SUV the keys in the ignition. Not sure if she is ready to face everyone after all she has said and done.

A/N

So sorry about how long it took to update. Or complete. I have realized that it's kind of a dick thing to do so now I am working on all my stories and won't post until I'm done completely. Thank you to anyone who has read, reviewed, or favorite. It means a lot to me. I only write for fun in my free time, it's really just my hobby that has helped me understand the complex language that is English. Thanks again.


End file.
